


One of His Best Ideas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	One of His Best Ideas

**Title:** One of His Best Ideas  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy *g*  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #69 (heh!): Fast  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I HAD to write this! Did you notice which number prompt this was? How could I not? *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

One of His Best Ideas

~

Harry groaned. “Please, I--”

“Concentrate,” Severus snapped.

“Draco’s tongue--”

“Good, hm?” Draco mouthed Harry’s bollocks.

“Gonna come fast,” Harry gasped.

“Must I Summon the cock ring, brat?” Severus growled. “You’ll both come when I say, now suck!”

Harry groaned, sealing his lips over Severus’ prick. He moaned as Draco’s mouth enveloped him to the root.

For several moments the only sound in the room was sucking.

“Come now!” Severus rasped, moving his mouth off Draco for a moment.

They all came, and when he was once again aware, Harry whispered, “A three-way sixty-nine may be your best idea yet, Draco.”

~


End file.
